Satanism
"Darkness must exist, for the Light to be seen." A common saying by the Glazic ones, as if to justify evil. Yet Light does not need to exist for the Darkness to be seen. When that Light flickers gone, the Darkness will remain. Satanism is the name given to the truest belief of all. Mankind made the choice to bar themselves of pleasure for the hope of something more, a sort of justification behind their misery. They made the mistake of following the Light, something that exists only to draw men astray from their true desires. Those men pray to a god that never listens, a god that is dead in more ways than one. They believe that they should suffer a life of misery and pain for an afterlife of bliss and ignorance. Satanism is the inverse of that belief. Satanism existed in secret for thousands of years. There has never been a true Legion under its rule until the coming of the Undergod, when its followers had finally decided it was time to come out of hiding. There were, however, followers of Satan that presumed they were following another God. Tribals mostly, pathetic creatures who did rituals to Satan while thinking it was their own made up beings they were calling to. No one truly knows which of the Gods were real and which were merely proxies of the Dark One. Then, of course, there was the vast Eastern Nigerii Empire that was ruled by many warring princes. This Empire, though a worlds away from the true fertile lands of the Holy Hierarchy, is often considered the first Dark Legion, as all their Gods were puppets of Satan. With the coming of the Undergod, this entire landscape was devoured, proving no match to the purifying might of Satan's brother. Dark Ages From God's torn uterus came the Undergod, and a new age of darkness. The Light has never been more weak and fractured, and the Satanic forces have never seen more willing children under its command. The era of Light has long since ended, and a Dark Prince will rise to reign a dominion over the shattered world. It is true that Satan was the one who protected Earth in its time of need, and kept the human race from being completely removed. The Undergod is a being of pure destruction, a sort of twisted purification, while the Dark One wishes to corrupt and conquer. It is obvious that these two brothers shall conflict, and since the Undergod had stepped into his realm and raped Satan for what felt like a thousand years, their godly wars had begun. With all of his strength the Dark One halted the Undergod's destruction of the mortal realm, and sustained the planet in a constant limbo of dread and despair. In these times the Dark One looked to his mortal beings he had saved for assistance. The wisest of them responded and joined his Legion. While his Children acknowledge the mercy of their lord, very few among them actually hold any love for him. To become a follower of the Dark One is a purely selfish task, at odds with the high and noble self sacrifice and chastity brought by the followers of the Light. Satan gives his followers many gifts, and will frequently reply to their prayers in an almost benevolent way. While in previous times, a man born with dark thoughts of torture and rape would be encouraged to suppress them, flagellating themselves for their desires, a follower of Satan will be encouraged to let their dreams come true. As such, those under the Dark One set out to experience a life of freedom and escape, or be given the tools to feel true power. The price they must pay for these gifts must not be worried about until it comes time to pay. It may seem that becoming a Satanist and relishing in its benefits is an easy thing. In reality, the average Satanist lives briefly and goes unnoticed by dark forces. To truly feel the powers of the Darkness, one must distinguish themselves with unimaginable inhuman acts of cruelty and sadism. Most Satanists are given the title of 'Witch,' and will live to perform a few black sacraments only if they are lucky. These Witches must live under the noses of the followers of the Light, and fear the Inquisitor and Knightly dogs who seek them out. It is a truly difficult thing to become higher than a low grade sorcerer, but then again it is even harder to become a Knight of the Light. All followers of Satan seek to one day become worthy enough to reach Demonhood, a gift reserved for the most terrifying of Dreadlords. The Demons of Hell enjoy the opportunity of sadistically torturing damned souls for eternity, taking pleasure in their unyielding agony, a pleasure far greater than the lies of Heaven.